


Let’s Run Away

by the_bisexual_disaster



Series: Arya x Gendry week 2k19 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Jon Snow (mentioned) - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Sansa Stark (Mentioned) - Freeform, axgweek2019, i still love him tho, sometimes gendry is too stubborn for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_disaster/pseuds/the_bisexual_disaster
Summary: Arya is left to contemplate her life after killing the Dragon Queen.





	Let’s Run Away

It was cold in the cell. So cold that Arya had been numb for a long while. 

She wasn’t exactly sure how long she’d been locked up in this cell. Hours, maybe. Days, even. She knew she would be on trial for killing the queen soon, but she didn’t know how soon. 

Arya had sworn to herself that she would live, but she knew her life had been forfeit ever since she drove the same dagger she used to kill the Night King into Daenerys Targaryen’s back. 

Jon’s words rang in her head. “Why would you do that? I would’ve done it. I was going to do it. You didn’t...you shouldn’t have killed her, little sister.”

Arya hadn’t had anything to say to that. Maybe she shouldn’t have killed her, but after what the Queen had done to King’s Landing…

The sound of her cell unlocking brought Arya back to the present. Before she could even react, Gendry was there, pulling her to her feet and unlocking her chains.

“We have to go.” His movements were quick and his words quicker

“Go? I don’t-Gendry, what’s going on?” Arya took the time to note the soldiers that came with him and the Baratheon sigil on their armour.

“There was a council meeting today. Representatives from all seven kingdoms came to discuss what will happen next now that Daenerys is dead.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with-“

“They voted that you should be executed for your crimes against the crown.”

At that, Arya was shocked into silence. All of them? 

“Sansa, Jon and I tried to vouch for you, but the Queen’s supporters held too much weight. Word of what truly happened at The Twins got out too” 

“You should leave me here.” She leaned against the wall to help her remain upright; her tired and aching muscles protesting any movement she tried to make. “Maybe I deserve any punishment they decide to give me.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I’m not letting you die in this shithole. You did what had to be done, but they didn’t recognize that.”

“I don’t deserve to be free. After everything I’ve done-“

“I don’t want to hear it. I know you’ve killed. We’ve all killed, even your sister. What you don’t deserve is to die like that after everything you’ve done for the realm.” 

Stubborn bull. Not letting me get a word in

Gendry helped Arya to get to a rowboat on a beach. It was nighttime, and she couldn’t see much of anything, even with the light from the torch he carried.

“Where exactly are we going?”

He grabbed her hands. Gods, he’s so warm…

“Let’s run away.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“What I mean is that I’ll go wherever you want to go, m’lady. I meant it when I said that it wouldn’t be worth anything if you weren’t with me. I have a ship ready just over there.” He gestured into the horizon.

Arya hesitated for a moment, contemplating his words.

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> in which gendry is the stubborn bull we all know and love  
i know this is p short but i wrote it all on my phone at 6 in the morning.  
in all honesty, i don’t know who i want to become the ruler in this fic so lets just say gendry zoned out after they decided arya was to be executed.  
also for the sake of The Plot the rest of westeros is too stubborn to admit that the others truly existed and therefore the fact that arya killed the night king is null and void.  
you can find me on tumblr! @the-bisexual-disaster


End file.
